


Holding On To Nothing

by EmilleS



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Dark Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>but the memories won't seem to let you go ©</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliodor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heliodor).



> Таймлайн «Покорителя Зари».  
> Треки с тексту:  
> Malice Mizer - Regret  
> Lovers and Liars - Nothing Left Here To Burn

Палуба качается под ногами, а морю не видно ни конца ни края.  
Эдмунд думает, что ему это и не нужно.  
Эдмунд думает, что смотреть на волны, щурясь солнечным бликам на воде - куда увлекательнее, чем находить и изучать края и обрывы.  
Эдмунд хочет только почувствовать на губах терпкий вкус сладких брызг. 

Ему нравится море - свободное, сильное, живущее по своим законам. Своенравное. У него нет долгов, на его совести не висит пудовых предательств прошлого, которых не смыть никакой отвагой, никакой доблестью настоящего.  
И будущего. 

Эдмунд не хочет помнить.  
Но боится забывать.

**~**

\- Я похож на него? - спрашивает он однажды, выплевывает кровавым сгустком искренности на ладные гладкие доски. Как будто кусок от души оторвал - да не только себе, ибо.  
Каспиану нечего на это ответить.  
Король - которого они оставляли грустным мальчишкой с неуверенным взглядом - молчит и щурится, глядя вдаль.

\- Я не знаю, мой друг, - он не лжет и не хочет лгать, не имеет лжи в помыслах, но ответ все равно кажется ему враньем. - Не мне сравнивать тебя с братом, Эдмунд. Ты изменился, - он коротко, очень спокойно _\- отчаянно стараясь -_ улыбается, - тебя почти не узнать. Его, я думаю, тоже.  
\- Я давно его не видел. 

_"Как и я"_ \- хочется сказать ему, но он лишь медленно качает головой. 

\- Ты должен быть собой, Эдмунд, ты тот, кто ты есть. 

Эдмунда бьет словно током, прошивает насквозь. _"Идем со мной. Ты мой король, Эдмунд, мой король, мой король"._  
Он уходит, изо всех сил держа прямой спину и не горбя плечи. 

Губы Каспиана так и не складываются во фразу "Ты бесконечно другой, но похож на него до боли".  
 _До боли._

**~**

__

shattered glass from a past I can't let go  
I hope to hell this is the last time I ever hurt ©

Каспиан не любит сны, а реальность старается забивать работой до отказа, на износ, так, чтобы не оставалось ни единой свободной минуты.  
Дел хватает всегда, времени - нет, но это - радость, дар свыше, это - небывалое счастье.  
Потому что у него слишком много воспоминаний, которые он не может отпустить.  
Которые он боится потерять. 

Осколки прошлых надежд и молитв.  
Отчаянный шепот _"Вернись!"_ \- сначала отцу, а потом смешливому гордому мальчишке с невозможными голубыми глазами.  
Короли не забываются и легенды не должны быть забыты. 

Он вынужден помнить - это просто еще один долг, который нужно отдать.  
Это.  
Просто...

Никогда нет.  
Ни секунды не просто: глядеть в спину, когда он уходит, навсегда и не обернувшись, нежно целовать сладкие губы сестры, когда хочется - брата, и не нежно, а больно и грубо, сталкиваясь зубами, кусаясь.  
Сжигая друг друга дотла. 

Это ни секунды не просто: жить дальше, строить свой мир, быть королем за всех четверых и.  
Вспоминать-вспоминать-вспоминать - неловкие быстрые ласки, украдкой пойманные касания, словно краденные, словно нед _о_ лжные быть. Обжигающие поцелуи - со вкусом тоски, горечи и расставания - заранее, будто потом, когда сойдется вновь разведенный в стороны ствол и проход в иной мир закроется, этого будет недостаточно. Шалые взгляды - на расстоянии дыхания, так близко, что можно сойти с ума и не заметить, как душа и сердце рассыпались крошевом влюбленных осколков, а тело растаяло под напором сильных уверенных рук...

... они даже ни разу не были друг с другом по-настоящему.  
И от этой мысли Каспиану становится так холодно, будто он потерял нечто ценное, будто он упустил - себя.  
Не больше.  
И не меньше.

**~**

Эдмунду не спится.  
Он покачивается в своем гамаке, разглядывает темноту, за которой едва угадывается дощатый потолок.  
Он покачивается и думает, что так, наверное, матери успокаивают своих детей.  
Может, так поступали и с ним, но он не помнит себя и даже раннее детство Люси. Может, ее тоже.  
И Сьюзен. И Питера.

Питер. Не вспоминать о брате здесь, в солнечной Нарнии, среди тревог и забот - таких родных, но все-таки новых - это кощунственно.  
Не помнить о нем немыслимо, он видится в каждом клочке неба, в каждой безумной волне, бьющейся о борт корабля.  
Лучи солнца, запутавшиеся в пушистых темно-розовых закатных облаках до безумия напоминают то ли волосы его, то ли улыбку, но.  
Эдмунду все равно. 

Он просто узна _е_ т его везде и жалеет отчаянно, что тот уже никогда сюда не вернется.  
Он тоже малодушно и трусливо - боится даже думать о возвращении.  
К чужим людям и на чужую войну. 

В свой мир.  
К _его_ укоризненному и полному глухой обиды взгляду.  
Эдмунд знает, что Питер поймет. Что он _понимает_ , но.  
Уберечь себя от страданий, от самоистязания памятью, от драк с теми, кто ни в грош не ставит вспыльчивого раздражительного парнишку - Короля, черт возьми, Верховного Короля! - тот не в силах. 

Прошлое - это все, за что цепляется его брат. Страх, боль, тоска и желание - якоря на реальности, пустой и пыльной, как старая жестянка из-под некогда любимых конфет.  
Как завалявшийся под кроватью безжалостно смятый фантик.  
Как его душа, вывернутая наизнанку и выпотрошенная этим царствованием, этой светлой страной и _этими_ войнами, лязгом стали и конским топотом, шелестом ветра и.  
Эдмунд не хочет думать, что уходя во второй раз, его брат оставил здесь что-то еще. 

Сердце, - шепчет алчно сонный морок.  
Сердце, - холодея вторит разум.  
Сердце, - так и рвется с губ. 

Весь он остался здесь, помыслами своими и нутром своим, а дома лишь оболочка одна, пустая и равнодушная, злая без своих чувств и без.  
Всего. 

У Питера ничего не осталось.  
И даже образ, образ выросшего, не иначе как на своих и чужих ошибках, Каспиана Десятого Эдмунд не в силах будет ему показать. 

А когда утром он выходит на палубу, то застывает, словно пойманная в паутину бабочка.  
Потому что от красоты - глубокой и дерзкой, такой повзрослевшей, по-мужски жесткой красоты Каспиана перехватывает дыхание.  
И он понимает, что нашел в том задумчивом неуверенном юноше его вспыльчивый старший брат. 

Стержень - с годами ставший скалой, через которую не перемахнуть, не переступить, которую не обойти.  
Силу - с которой придется считаться.  
Уверенность - которой можно довериться.

А когда утром он выходит на палубу, то застывает, потому что собственная мысль - "Я хочу быть как он, я хочу хоть однажды разделить с братом то, что имел он" пугает до дрожи.

**~**

Когда там, в пещере, они начинают ругаться, обвиняя друг друга в давних и новых грехах, скрещивая клинки, выплескивая застарелую покрытую струпьями ярость, своды не обрушиваются и небо не глядит укоризненно.  
А Каспиан просто улыбается, белозубо и зло, когда Эдмунд сравнивает его с братом, когда называет их трусами, когда называет их выскочками.  
Ему не нужно возражать, будь то правдой или нет.

Чужая злоба, плещущаяся в темных зрачках, словно дорогое вино - наваждение.  
Оплеуха прошлым и удар под дых.  
Дерзко и смело. 

Он уже видел однажды это отчаянное желание _превзойти всех._  
Чего бы это ни. 

Окрик Люси падает между ними камнем в глубину, а на них - холодными струями.  
Им обоим неловко до отчаяния, но они не говорят ни о чем.  
Слишком много дел, слишком мало времени. И дар, и спасение. 

Но когда они остаются ночевать на берегу, сидя подле разожженного драконом-Юстесом костра, то отчего-то стараются быть друг к другу поближе, садятся рядом, почти вплотную - но не соприкасаются, смотрят в звездную даль и ищут общее в друг друге и небосводе, таком восторженно-равнодушном и близко-далеком.

Каспиан вновь поминает отца и свое детство, безвозвратно ушедшее, исчезнувшее так быстро, что не успелось ни поймать за хвост, ни проститься.  
Каспиан, кажется, до сих пор иногда не может поверить, что он не ребенок, запертый в холоде каменных стен и людского презрения. 

Эдмунд неслышно вздыхает и глядит на него - пытливо, устало, теребит пальцы, смеживает ресницы.  
Он думает, что может смотреть бесконечно.  
Он думает, что еще немного, и этот профиль, такой четкий в свете луны и огня, отпечатается у него на изнанке век.  
Он думает, что не хочет, не должен быть отравлен так же, как его брат. 

Двух королей, у которых в клочья - душу, вдребезги - разум, родной мир не вынесет.  
И от этого почему-то становится удивительно страшно.  
И отчего-то - светло.

**~**

Остров, что все ближе с каждым ударом весел о водную гладь.  
Остров преисполненных самых темных страхов и самых потаенных желаний.  
О таком непросто помыслить, даже здесь, в благословленной чудесами и магией Нарнии, но то, что приходит на ум, пугает.  
Никто не знает глубины мрака в сердце своем, никому не хочется дойти до дна.

Эдмунд вновь вечерами пытается поймать на лицо сладкие капли, вдыхает так глубоко, как может, и хочет, зло и упрямо хочет, чтобы это путешествие никогда не кончалось, а обратилось в золотистую - как волосы Питера, как пылающее солнце - вечность, в огромные песочные часы, хранящие под прозрачным стеклом пустыни, что никогда не переведутся песчинками.  
Эдмунду хочется просто остаться в мгновении, раствориться в нем, лучи в облаках, Эдмунду хочется... 

Навсегда.  
И только здесь. 

И в момент, когда мечта обрывается, словно крик, остановленный на вдохе, за мгновение до, он понимает, что все это было напрасно. 

\- Если мы погибнем в этом тумане, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что всегда был мне братом, - Каспиан честен, Каспиан говорит то, что думает и ощущает, и то, что он говорит - верно, и потому Эдмунд, не медля, роняет: - А ты мне, - не зная даже, как застыло его лицо, как перестали что-то выражать глаза. 

А потом Каспиан отдает ему меч, меч, который столько лет держал в руках Питер, меч, который...  
... и Эдмунд берет его, почти не дыша, словно клинок вот-вот испарится, сбежит из-под гнета неправильных, _не тех_ рук. 

И он не замечает, с каким трудом разжимает пальцы Десятый Король, и какой бурей чувств наполнен его взгляд, когда он вскидывает брови, когда говорит _"Питер бы отдал его тебе"_.  
Даже если бы Эдмунд увидел, он бы не был уверен, что жаждет понять. 

Но зато он жадно слушает его речь перед боем, ловит на слух интонации и переходы, и глядит неуверенно, словно сомневаясь, тот ли перед ним правитель, словно все, что нужно - пощупать и сжать руками, чтобы убедиться в подмене, чтобы узнать - он всегда был здесь и всегда будет, его Верховный Король. Он отсюда никогда не уйдет, его дух будет жить в этих скалах, в своенравном хлестко бьющем наотмашь море, в холодных каплях дождя и звонкой, переливчатой песне ветра.  
И в словах потомков своих - будет. И в уверенности полководцев своих. И в пламенных сердцах солдат. 

Даже если он больше не король, даже если он больше не здесь, даже если он.  
Даже если его нет.  
Навсегда. До скончания времени, если у него есть конец, а если нет - то до скончания этого мира.  
Навечно. И неизменно. 

И никому не стать им, не затмить его славы, и потому когда команда ревет "За Нарнию" прямо в лицо до испуга удивленному Каспиану, который не ждал - не верил - не думал, Эдмунд ловит его взгляд и улыбается широко, открыто, одобряюще. Не сомневаясь и чувствуя, как тает что-то внутри от благодарного ответного взора.

**~**

Но всему есть конец и предел, а у этого мира - и Край - которого можно коснуться рукой.  
И почувствовать на пальцах прохладную влагу.

Огромная, вздымающаяся до неба волна - предел людских мечт и свершений. Пройти сквозь нее и оказаться в стране, где нет ни тревог, ни забот, где есть благословенное прошлое, где.  
Где _его_ уж точно никогда не будет. 

Каспиан бережно проводит по воде ладонью, смотрит на капли, стекающие по ней вниз.  
Ощущает стрелой бьющий в спину взгляд. Не видит недоверия и мелкого качания головой и порыва, какого-то внезапного, идущего изнутри порыва броситься и оттащить его прочь. Не пустить.  
Ни за что. 

Но хриплое, неверящее "Не идешь?" он чувствует даже не поднимая полных скупых слез глаз. 

\- Я думал о том, что потерял, а не что приобрел, - говорит он, словно убеждая, себя-не себя, кого-то невидимого и неведомого, кто стоит перед ним. - Я получил королевство, - и Эдмунду до боли хочется спросить, о ком говорит он, о ком точно, ведь это не может быть об обоих, это слишком страшно, если есть так. - Народ. 

И Эдмунду вдруг кажется, что необязательно превосходить Питера или затмевать его память, чтобы быть лучше.  
Нужно просто найти свой путь.  
И Эдмунд вдруг понимает, что дико и до безумия гордится этим молодым и сильным мужчиной. И тем мальчишкой, которым он был когда-то. 

И... что здесь им больше не место.  
Словно в душе со звоном обрывается какая-то струна: он щурится так, что глаз не видно, и вздрагивает, когда ветер снимает с его губ слова:  
\- На этот раз нам действительно пора, Люси. 

Ему не хочется уходить, но.  
Это их долг. 

И когда он обнимает Каспиана - в последний раз, - то. Его руки сжимаются крепко, словно в желании не отпустить никогда.  
Всего на мгновение Эдмунд позволяет себе не сдержаться и уткнуться лицом в длинные влажные пряди, рвано вздохнуть и.  
Слитным движением отходит назад. И отворачивается - он больше ни минуты, ни секунды лишней не может провести рядом. 

У прощания сладкий вкус морских вод, скрип белого песка под ногами и бескрайняя голубизна безоблачного неба над головой.  
У прощания - сюрреалистичность говорящего льва и огромной волны, остановившейся во времени.  
У прощания - темные глаза и спокойная усталая улыбка на мужественном лице. 

У прощания больше нет хлесткого "До свидания". И нет просьбы "Передай _ему_ привет". 

Никто из них не произносит ни слова.  
Пока толща вод не сомкнется над головой и не скроет их друг от друга.  
До тех пор, пока время не завершит свой бег. 

До...

  
_it's been so long_  
since you've shown me a sign of life  
this feeling comes and goes  
but it's here tonight  
this time the hurt isn't worth  
putting up the fight  
I wish my head could tell my heart  
how to get it right  
I thought I'd be someone you'd love by now ©*  


[*](http://www.myspace.com/loversandliars) Lovers and Liars - Holding On To Nothing 


End file.
